babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Adobe Shockwave Player
| latest_preview_version = | latest_preview_date = | operating_system = Microsoft Windows, Mac OS 9, Mac OS X (Yunivösol) | platform = Websàit brawsās | genre = Multimedia Player / MIME type: application/x-director | license = Proprietary | website = }} . |'Adobe Shockwave' (priviùsli Macromedia Shockwave) wa Macromedia dè de-1-gè en most sùksesfol mùltimidia pleiā prior tu Macromedia Flash dè introdùkçion (jigùm-dè Adobe Flash). It allows Adobe Director applications to be published on the Internet and viewed in a web browser by anyone who has the Shockwave plug-in installed. |'Adobe Shockwave'（前為'Macromedia Shockwave'）是Macromedia在Flash之前最成功的多媒體播放器。它能將Adobe Director製作的應用程序發佈到互聯網上，並安裝有Shockwave外掛程式的瀏覽器瀏覽。 }} Description / Diskraipçion / 描述 Platform support / Sùpporten plätform / 支援平台 Applications / Applaikeiçion / 應用 History / Històri / 歷史 The Shockwave player was originally developed for the Netscape browser by Macromedia Director team members Harry Chesley, John Newlin, Sarah Allen, and Ken Day, influenced by a previous plug-in that Macromedia had created for Microsoft's Blackbird. Version 1.0 of Shockwave was released independent of Director 4 and its development schedule has since coincided with the release of Director since version 5 . Its versioning also has since been tied to Director's and thus there were no Shockwave 2-4 releases. ;Shockwave 1: The Shockwave plug-in for Netscape Navigator 2.0 was released in 1995, along with the standalone Afterburner utility to compress Director files for Shockwave playback. The first large-scale multimedia site to use Shockwave was Intel's 25th Anniversary of the Microprocessor. ;Shockwave 5: Afterburner is integrated into the Director 5.0 authoring tool as an Xtra. ;Shockwave 6: Added support for Shockwave Audio (swa) which consisted of the emerging MP3 file format with some additional headers. ;Shockwave 7: Added support for linked media including images and casts. Added support for Shockwave Multiuser Server. ;Shockwave 8.5: Added support for Intel's 3D technologies including rendering. ;Shockwave 10: Last version to support Mac OS X 10.3 and lower, and Mac OS 9. ;Shockwave 11: Added support for Intel-based Macs. Branding and name confusion In an attempt to raise its brand profile all Macromedia players prefixed Shockwave to their names in the late 1990s. Although this campaign was successful and helped establish Shockwave Flash as a multimedia plugin, Shockwave and Flash became more difficult to maintain as separate products. In 2005, Macromedia marketed three distinct browser player plugins under the brand names Macromedia Authorware, Macromedia Shockwave, and Macromedia Flash. Macromedia also released a web browser plug-in for viewing Macromedia FreeHand files online. It was branded Macromedia Shockwave for FreeHand and displayed specially compressed .fhc Freehand files. Later, with the acquisition of Macromedia, Adobe Systems slowly began to rebrand all products related to Shockwave. Market penetration / Market penetreiçion en okkyupeiçion / 市場佔有量 Over 450 million Internet-enabled desktops have Adobe Shockwave Player installed. It uses .DCR (a Director Compressed Resource) files created using the authoring tool Adobe Director. | ||与Flash不同，Shockwave浏览器插件不适用于Linux和Solaris平台。然而，Shockwave可以通过CrossOver安装在Linux下，或在Wine下运行被支持的浏览器来运行。 }} References / Riförènses / 參考資料 See also / Si osou / 參看 *Adobe Flash *Adobe AIR *Adobe Reader External links / Ikstörnol liŋks / 外部連結 * Adobe Shockwave Player * Adobe.com/shockwave/welcome - Test your Shockwave and Flash plugins * Adobe.com/TechnoteAdobe.com/Technote using The Wayback Machine - What's the difference between Shockwave and Flash? (dated 2004) * How Stuff Works - The Difference Between Flash and Shockwave * Shockwave.com, games website created as an independent company in 1999 by Macromedia and merged with AtomFilms in 2001. * Shockwave3d.com - hundreds of examples of Shockwave's 3D capabilities * Dean's Shockwave Hall of Fame Riförènses für Ikstörnol liŋks Category:Animation software Category:Graphics file formats Category:Macromedia software Category:Vector graphics editors Category:Web development software Category:Adobe Flash Category:Computer file formats Category:2D animation software Shockwave Player Shockwave Player Shockwave Player Shockwave Player Category:1995 software